dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
An Awesome Start
You know how Alpha entered the Dick Figures world, now you get to see how Drew does. Characters *Drew *Jade *Jones *Twilight *Randy *Rare *Victoria *Simon *Thomas *Molly *Alice *Michael *Emma *Hopkins *Mr. Black (Mentioned) *Agent Cyan *Veronica *Yoshi (Mentioned) *Kid (Mentioned) *Rapper (Mentioned) *Inferna (Mentioned) *Wolf (Mentioned) *Professor Stick (Mentioned) *Bitchess (Mentioned) Transcript (It's a normal summer night in the year 2014, seventeen year old Andrew Brauer was in his room, on his laptop working on a typical RP with Kid) Drew: Well Kid, looks like we're doing another story about your newest OC, then later we'll make your OC have sex with one of my OC's. (Then in the middle of the night, Drew falls asleep during an RP with Yoshi, until his computer goes out and Drew notices.) Drew: (Quietly) Fuck, my computer is so old. (As Drew prepares to put his laptop back on his desk, his hand gets sucked into the screen, and his whole body goes inside, as all he sees is pure darkness) Drew: What the fuck!? (Drew closes his eyes, and soon wakes up in a train) Drew: (Confused) What the... (Looks around) Where am I? Why is my body the color blue, and why do I look like a stick figure? (Drew gets up and looks outside to see Randy flying outside the train) Randy: Yo! You must be Drew right? (Drew waves slowly and nods) Randy: So it's true, you are the creator! Drew: Uh... yes. Randy: That is... (Becomes upset) so BEAUTIFUL!! (Begins to cry and flies away, as gang members start to surround Drew) Gang Member One: Then it's true, your Drew, the person responsible for our boss being killed. Drew: What? When? Gang Member Two: In those RP's you do with Alpha and Yoshi, we know that you like to make our boss Mr. Black be dead at the end. Drew: Okay fellas, I'm sorry but... Gang Member Three: Save it! (Pulls out a baseball bat) Now we get to bust your face! (Suddenly, Agent Cyan appaers out of nowhere and snaps the gang member's neck, she then grabs Gang Member Two's arm and breaks it on a pole, and then throws the first gang member out the train window, as she kicks gang member two's head to the ground until it starts bleeding, killing him) Agent Cyan: Drew, is that you? Drew: Florence? Agent Cyan: So you are Drew. (Bows down to him) It is a great honor to meet you. Drew: Well... thanks. Agent Cyan: If it wasn't for you and Alpha, I wouldn't have feelings for James Bauer. Drew: You have feelings for him. Agent Cyan: Well... kinda of... but how that goes is up to you and Alpha, so what will happen with us? Drew: I don't know, I'll have to talk to Alpha. Agent Cyan: Alright then. I have to return back home to england, hope your okay. (She then jump out of a train window and onto a helicopter, as it flies off) Drew: Well then, I must be in the Dick Figures universe. (The train stops at a train station, as Drew gets out and walks on the street) Drew: So if I'm here, then I should get my OC's to see that I'm their creator. (Drew sees Victoria sitting in a tree looking at Rapper killing some gang members) Victoria: (Sighs) Rapper is so dreamy. Drew: Victoria? (Climbs up the tree and sits next to her) Victoria: Who the hell are you? Drew: I'm your creator, Drew Victoria: (Surprised) What! (Falls out of the tree and into a bush) Drew: (Faceplams) Oh brother. (Climbs down the tree) Victoria: I'm glad you made me, now Rapper can have a girlfriend who's his age, I mean, can you believe that he wants to go out with a sixteen year old, Rapper must be like thirty or something, what is so special about Rei anyway, I mean... (Drew walks away without Victoria noticing, and sees Rare walking on the street with various bags and sunglasses on) Rare: (To herself) This is such a lovely day. Drew: (To Rare) Well... thank you. Rare: (Takes her sunglass off) What do you want poor person? An autograph? Drew: I would know what you would do... since I'm your creator Drew/ Rare: Are you sure? Maybe you're a stalker, I'm sure it will be part of some crazy new story. Drew: And how do you think those stories are made? Rare: By these two guys named Yoshi and Andr... (Realizes) Oh, so your the other person behind all my stories. Drew: Well... yeah! Rare: I just have a question, why did you give me such a big push in all your stories? Drew: When I came up for the idea of you, everyone seemed to love it, especially Alpha. Rare: Well, if you do see Alpha, tell him to lay off me, I had to deal with his retarded OC's, and I don't want to, especially... (Gulps) Nevermind. Drew: And I made you popular because Yoshi seemed to think something great could happen with you. Rare: I can say that was true, I just love the tickle fights I have with Blink, it's like getting a free foot massage. Drew: Then I better leave you to your antics, before I put you in another story. Rare: Alright, now get out of my face. (Walks away from Drew) Drew: Now I better go see what Twilight is up to. (Twilight is shown looking at a collection of photos of her and Professor Stick on her tablet) Twilight: Whoever decided to pair me and Henry up is a genius. Drew: That would be me. Twilight: I sense that your name is Drew. Drew: Yes, I created you. Twilight: Oh my! (Hugs Drew) Thank you. Drew: Your welcome. Twilight: What do you plan for me and Henry? Drew: Now why would I spoil that, besides, me and Yoshi have to build up this relationship, we kinda of jumped the gun a little too early. Twilight: I see, but where did you get the idea to make me? Drew: I don't know, I was watching the pilot to MLP, while eating ramen noodles, in my pajamas, and then got the idea from watching the show Girls. Twilight: Alright, well I had to ask. Drew: I better go. (Drew walks away and knocks on the door to Jade's Home) Drew: Jade, are you home? (Drew gets pulled inside, where it is dark) Drew: Okay Jade, I mean no harm. (Jade is behind Drew with a pistol behind his head) Drew: Somehow, I knew you would do that. Jade: What are your purposes for entering my home. Drew: I want to talk, because I'm your creator. Jade: What? (Turns on the light and appears in front of Drew) Okay, how do you know me quick! (Pulls out a shotgun in front of his face) Drew: I know your best friend is Jones, one of your oldest friends is Inferna, you and Jones nearly died to save the world from being melted, you traveled into the Kingdom Hearts world with Wolf, and that you love to twerk around men, now I get boner everytime you make a man aroused with your bootyshaking! Jade: (Sighs) That was a little too much information, but I believe you. (Puts her shotgun away) Sorry about that man. Jones: (Walks out of the bathroom) Hey Jade, do you have any good porn... (Noticed Drew) Who the fuck is this motherfucker!? Drew: Your creator Drew. Jones: Fuck no man, I'm my own creator! Drew: I'm the reason why you like Bitchess. Jones: Oh thank god! That bitch really is hot! Drew: Yeah, I kinda of did that since I think she's hot too. Jones: (Pulls out a knife and puts it to Drew's neck) Stay the fuck away from my bitch! You can jack off to her later when you get home, but she's mine! Jade: (Pulls Jones away) Relax man, if Drew dies, we all die. Jones: Fine! (Puts his knife) Jade: So Drew, you were the reason why I'm so sexy? Drew: Yes, I figure women can be just as powerful as men, and should be included as main characters more, they can do a lot more than just be the damsel in distress or the romantic interest, they can really be... Jade: (Interrupts) Yeah, yeah, yeah! I'm just glad you gave me a shit load of weapons, a nice rack, and a sweet ass! Drew: Well then, I'm going to leave. (Drew walks out and enters Ball Busters where he sees the cast of Lightshow talking at the bar) Simon: Hey! Why hasn't Andrew released an episode of us in a while? Alice: He must be busy. Thomas: No wonder, he's like so popular now thanks to our show. Molly: I hope we get a season three. Michael: Of course we will, who wouldn't read our show? Emma: Losers wouldn cause their losers. Drew: Oh great! The gang's all here! Everyone: Hello. Drew: I'm your creator Drew. Alice: Good to see you. Simon: Whatever. Thomas: Nice to meet you man. Michael: Same here. Molly: He is so cute, but I should warn you, I'm gay. Emma: I need a smoke. (Emma pulls out a crack stem and begins to smoke it, but it soon disappears) Emma: What the fuck? Drew: Since I'm your creator, I can control everything you guys do, and don't worry, to make up for nof having a new episode last week, tomorrow I will have a two episode premeire on the same day. Alice: Great! This story so fat is outstanding. Simon: That's because your the main character, and everybody loves you. Alice: Well... yeah. (Veronica comes in and approaches Molly) Veronica: Hey Molly, ready to go out? Molly: For sure sweetie. (kisses Veronica on the lips, as Thomas rolls his eyes) Drew: Well, this is awkward, I better get going. (Drew leaves Ballbusters as Hopkins comes out of the ground with a giant lightsaber) Hopkins: You peasant, I have come for... Drew: (Interrupts) Michael, yeah I know I'm your creator Drew. Hopkins: Oh, well then, I need to plan I better surprise next time. (Goes back underground as Drew sits on a park bench and looks at the sunset) Drew: This is such an interesting world. (Red and Blue soon approach Drew) Blue: Hey dude, your in our spot. Red: Yeah man, we sit here. Drew: Oh... Red, Blue, the two men responsible for all this. (Smiles) Red: Uh... for what? Drew: The OC's, the stories, the locations, everything. Blue: Yeah, you can say that we were responsible for all that. Drew: You won't believe my day, this is my first day here, and I have to say, I have found a new home for myself. The End ''COMMENT ON YOUR OWN POLL '0/5 - DOGSHIT' '1/5 - PRETY BAD' '2/5 - OKAY' '3/5 - GOOD' '4/5 - TERRIFIC' '5/5 - AWESOME!!!''' Category:Episodes